Tokio Hotel To Juliane
by Lily Millie Winchester
Summary: I made this novel for my friend for christmas. 8122007


To Juliane

This used to be our secret Now I'm hiding here alone Can't help but read our names on the wall And wash them off the stone I trusted you in every way But not enough to make you stay Turn around I've lost my ground

It was a dark night, she sat on the showerfloor, the water was running down her face, and her clothes was wet. Tom walked passed the door, and looked at her with a worried look. «Are you okay, baby?» he asked her, while he walked over to her. Juliane: I'm fine, I just that nightmare again. You know, about that fire. Tom: Maybe it helps if you tell me about it, you been avoiding to talk about it for weeks now.

Come and rescue me I am burning can't you see? Come and rescue me Only you can set me free Come and rescue me Rescue me Rescue me

«Okay, I'm in this room, the walls is red like blood. I'm running around, I'm trying to get away from this dark shadow, but I can't. It get's me up in a corner, and I got nowhere to run. I scream, I scream all I can, but I can't get away.» she leaned her head on his shoulder, and cried in silence. Tom: What happends after that? Juliane: Then I see you, outside the window, your hitting the class, in a hope that you're gonna break it. Trying to rescue me, but you can't get in. And I can't get out. «What is the shadow trying to do with you?» Tom asked.

We lied when we were dreaming Your crying was just fake I wish you could deny it Here and today My S.O.S on radio The only chance to let you know What I feel Can you hear?

«Nothing, it's not trying to hurt me, but I'm in shock. But I get out of the corner and I get to the window, but it's inpossibe to break. Then something, a dark shadow comes and...» she stoped. Tom: And what? «It drags you away from the window and I can't see you anymore.» she cried hard. «I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, make you cry more.» Tom said, and layed his arms around her. «It's okay, I'm better.» she said, and stood up. Tom was all wet, and took of his shirt. Juliane smiled, and turned away from him, and held back her laught. Tom: What?! He said funny. Juliane: Forget it, let's go to bed. I'm tired. Tom and Juliane changed clothes, and went to bed.

Come and rescue me I am burning can't you see? Come and rescue me Only you can set me free Come and rescue Rescue me You and me You and me You and me

That night Juliane had another nightmare. Tom woke her up, he screamed: Wake up, it's not a dream anymore. Wake up! Juliane wake up!! Juliane woke up with a scream. It was a fire, in the whole room. Tom: We got to get out of here! Juliane: I agree! She jumped from the bed to the floor, right next to the door. Tom did the same. «Okay, what now?» he asked. Juliane: The door is right there babe. It's just to walk out.

The walls are coming closer Our senses fade away I'm haunted by your shadow I reached to feel your faith Your not here Are you here?

They in the backseat of a car that was gonna bring them to someother hotel. Bill came running in out in his black pyjamas with the Tokio Hotel logo on. «ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!?» he yelled and ran over to his brother. Tom: Yeah, I'm fine. We're fine. What happend anyway? A fireman came over to them, and said: We got rid of the fire, and everybody is okay. But it's unknown what started the fire. Juliane: Thanks, good nobody was hurted. Tom layed his arm around Julianes shoulder, and looked at the fireman and his brother with the _GO-AWAY_! Look. And they were gone at the second. He looked at her with a really cute look, and went in a black bag that was next to him. He took up something, that made Julianes eyes go wide. It was a ring! Tom stood up, and went down on his knes, and asked: Juliane, do you wanna marry me? Juliane jumped up from the car, and yelled: YES! COURS I WANNA MARRY YOU! She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Come and rescue me Rescue me Come and rescue me I'm burning can't you see? Come and rescue me Only you can set me free Come and rescue me Rescue me... The End


End file.
